Micro/nanoemulsion technology has substantial commercial value. In relation to the nutraceutical area alone, the market value is estimated as a 250 billion dollar business world-wide. Consequently, the ability to incorporate lipid soluble nutraceuticals into beverages (the fastest-growing component of the food industry) as well as low or no fat foods is of important interest.
What is needed is a nanoemulsion that: i) has improved temperature and pH stability; ii) improved bioavailability; and iii) improved shelf-life due to microbial resistance. In addition, nanoemulsions should be relatively easy and inexpensive to prepare.